21 gramos, la teoría del alma
by Y. Billie Espiritu
Summary: En medio de una guerra mágica, Los merodeadores buscan descubrir quien será la próxima victima de una epidemia de suicidios en Hogwarts y en el intento, continuar viviendo. Remus Lupin no es homosexual ¿no? No sale con chicas, no quiere hacerlo... Y ninguno de ellos, es lo que parece hasta que una verdad se descubra.


_**Capítulo 1: El último año**_

 _"No vayan a decir que he sido débil, porque no lo fui. Me voy a morir y yo lo decidí ¿Por qué prolongarlo más? He querido hacerlo y lo haré. No soy valiente y tampoco débil. Sólo quiero un rápido final, un fin inmediato. Es por tristeza, es por dolor… la ansiedad me quita el aire y me cuesta respirar. Ya no quiero esto. Es el fin, y tú eres la última persona que me verá en vida… mira al cielo Sirius… voy a saltar eternamente. Adiós. Cuando me sueñes recuérdame volando… Siempre."_

Sirius Black apretó el pergamino en su irresuelta mano y miró al cielo como se lo había pedido y la mano escritora, quien le pidió mirar… saltó. Saltó desde lo alto del castillo, del edificio frontal de Hogwarts. Saltó. Y por un momento, un segundo idiota, creyó que volaría, pero no. Como todo lo bueno en la vida, descendió y cayó con la máxima velocidad relacionada al peso. Cayó y se estampó contra el empedrado pavimento del patio principal.

El rostro querido, el rostro recordado, cayó y se desangró. Los ojos estaban cerrados y un hilo de sangre corría por la oreja y por la sien. Había muerto muy rápido, como un suspiro en invierno, como una canción hastiada. Murió.

El mago se aproximó dejando a un lado el pergamino y arrodillándose al lado del cadáver, gimió sin remedio, como si fuera ahora mismo canuto, aullando un dolor extremo. Había sido el fin.

* * *

Casi es un misterio entender cuando la creencia es tan fuerte y ellos lo hacían, algunos con humildad, otros con suma confianza. Eran los reyes. James Potter, desaliñado y sumamente atrayente; Sirius Black, como si un príncipe noble renegase con seducción de los demás; Remus Lupin, su insignia de prefecto no brillaba más que su misteriosa mirada, un lado salvaje cubierto por amabilidad y cabalidad; Peter Petigrew, les seguía el paso mirando de soslayo a James y sonriendo a quienes se abrían paso ante ellos.

Era su último año, los juegos estaban por acabarse, el drama escolar y la indómita manera de ser ante las reglas de la escuela; todo acabaría en un año, pero siempre había tiempo para el último vestigio de rebeldía y lo sabían.

Cuando eres joven y hermoso, el mundo no necesita más razones para estar a tus pies, pero la proeza natural acabaría.

Ese 2 de Setiembre, un día después de su llegada al último año en Hogwarts, Los Merodeadores cumplieron su rutinaria entrada al comedor, con las puertas de par en par, recorrieron el espacio hasta colocarse en los asientos de siempre, frente a la comida de siempre, pero en un curso distinto.

-Pero te digo… es una mierda completa –resopló Sirius haciendo un ademán de drama.

-Mierda siempre – le siguió James mordiendo una tostada.

-Lunático… - le llamó Sirius al prefecto quien leía _El Profeta_.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué hay de nuevo? –dijo mirando el periódico, Remus intentó alcanzarle pero canuto lo rechazó -No, no… ¿Para qué lo leo yo si tú puedes decírmelo en resumen?

-Seguro –rodó los ojos y bebió de su humeante café.- Hubo un ataque en un Bar en Bristol, y se lo atribuyen a ellos.

-No veo la hora de salir de aquí -se refirió a Hogwarts- y patearles el trasero.

Al terminar aquello, Sirius se atiborro la boca de bollos de vainilla. James Potter estaba completamente distraído de la frase heroica de su mejor amigo, miraba a Lily Evans quien tomaba asiento muy cerca de ellos. Canuto siguió la mirada de su amigo, no era difícil porque cuando los ojos de Potter miraban a Lily, el arco iris se vaciaba de sus pupilas, incluyendo la cursilería.

-Evans… -Sirius la examinaba, ella viro el rostro y sonrió con parsimonia.

-Hola –la pelirroja, quien había acabado con la guerra adolescente desde el año pasado con James y Sirius, saludó con sinceridad a los muchachos.

-Lily… ¿Ya leíste _El Profeta_? –James llamó su atención con sutileza, estaba propuesto a mostrarle a Lily Evans, su lado más profundo y serio (aún trabajaba en ello). Desde el año pasado había intentado salir con ella, pero su más grande logro era hasta ahora, mantenerse en una misma habitación sin gritarse, coincidir en varios aspectos y poco a poco volverse compañeros y _amigos_ … quizás, definitivamente iba en un buen camino. Y lo más importante y loable de ese curso es que ambos eran Los premios anuales, " _Es el destino, canuto"_ , le había dicho James a su amigo al recibir la noticia. La pelirroja y una amiga leían con interés el artículo y James podía mirar como el mentón de la joven tiritaba.

-¿Hablaremos con el profesor Dumbledore? –le miró Lily decidida luego de echarle un vistazo a la noticia del periódico. Sirius miró asesinamente a James, no podía creer que cornamenta le hubiese contado de sus planes de enfrentar a Dumbledore directamente para exigirle-rogarle que los incluyera en lo que sea que estuviese planeando hacer contra Voldemort y los mortifagos, lo cual habían averiguado de manera clandestina durante uno de sus recorridos usuales de medianoche, en los despoblados pasadizos de Hogwarts. Sirius y James lo habían oído de la misma boca del director de la escuela y la profesora Mcgonagall, en una conversación secreta o al menos eso creían, la confidencialidad carecía si la capa de la invisibilidad entraba a tallar.

-Sí, sí… -susurró mirando a Sirius quien con la mirada le advertía un enfrentamiento más tarde. No podía decir que Sirius Black hubiese cambiado, usualmente habría dado una escena con el solo objetivo de joderle la paciencia a la prefecta, a quien aún no terminaba de gustarle para su amigo. Pero había prometido ser civilizado con ella, solo por él.

-Mi padre dice que hay infiltrados en el Ministerio –acotó Mildred Swan, una chica de su misma casa, acomodó sus lentes entre las pecas de su nariz.

-¿De parte de ellos? –preguntó Lupin.

-Exacto.

Su silencio fue notorio en medio del bullicio mañanero del comedor, los juegos tontos de los años pasados y los temas triviales parecían encogerse ante la realidad inminente. La vida los aguardaba a las afueras del castillo y era una vida difícil.

Interrumpiendo la discreción a voces, Toni Killiam se aproximó a ellos rodeado de sus usuales amigos y una chica rubia quien le cogía del brazo.

-Queridos compañeros… -saludó el chico de su mismo año, un muchacho alto y de cabello negro, sus ojos azules resaltaban en su pálida piel; parecía un principito medieval.

-Eh… Killiam, tío… no te vimos ayer en el tren –Sirius palmeó su hombro, y el muchacho invitaba a su rubia acompañante a esperarlo un poco lejos.

-Acabo de llegar recién, perdí el tren… ya sabes –sonrió de lado tomando una tostada. Era un muchacho muy opulento, se decía que era el chico más rico de todo el castillo, además de provenir de una de las familias mágicas más antiguas de Gran Bretaña, pero para él le resultaba divertido todo ello.

-La profesora Mcgonagall…

-Hola Evans –le interrumpió con una sonrisa el chico, un mechón de cabello fue apartado por su mano y luego cruzo sus brazos despreocupadamente. –Ya me encargué.

-¿Estás castigado?

-Sí. –sonrió mirando con picardía hacia Evans. –Sé bueno conmigo.

-Supongo que algún prefecto se encargará y en realidad deberías tener cuidado, las cosas afuera no están como para festejos –resopló, a Lily no le disgustaba Toni Killiam, a pesar de no tener un record de castigos como Black y su ahora compañero Potter; Killiam sólo parecía ser un chico rico despreocupado pero no era un insufrible.

-Ah sí… -él relajó sus manos. –Y díganme algo... ¿No les ha encantado el discurso de ayer?

-Dumbledore se inspiró -sonrió de lado James.

-Pero tuvo razón en todo... -Lily se mostraba indignada.

-Eso quise decir -James asentía y era sincero.

-Todo lo que dijo solo está ligado a lo que pasa afuera del castillo -Remus extendió el periódico e indico con su índice el título de la noticia.

"Otro ataque" - Destruyen 3 comercios en el Callejón Diagon.

Se hiso un silencio, no incómodo sino incierto. Agobiante y de repelo.

-Toda esa mierda acabará en algo muy pronto -susurró James.

-En lo que siempre acaba la tiranía -respondió Toni Killiam. -En triunfo o en muerte, y ambos no se pueden evitar. - Nadie se miraba y el chico del augurio tan sólo rascaba su barbilla. -Hay que divertirnos mientras podamos ¿no? -rio provocando las carcajadas de complicidad de Sirius y James. Él se levantó y caminó hasta la mesa donde sus amigos le esperaban junto a la rubia que lo había acompañado hace minutos.

-Es el tío más extraño y jodidamente divertido que he conocido -atinó a decir James.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Y yo que soy?

-Tú Sirius Black, eres sólo jodidamente divertido -le palmeó James.

-Bueno tortolos. -les llamó Lily -Comienza el día y tenemos muchas asignaciones Potter -le puntualizó, usaba el apellido para darle carácter serio.-Potter...

-Evans ¿Me dejas terminar mi tarta? -le sonrió con sorna y ella rodó los ojos.

-Te espero en la oficina de la profesora Mcgonagall en 15 minutos. Hasta luego... -le sonrió dando un giro con su lacio cabello fuego, mientras su amiga caminaba a su lado.

-Te lo dije tío, ella te iba a tener de marioneta todo el maldito año. Debiste renunciar y darle esa idiotez del premio anual a Lunático, él nació para eso.

-No sé si ofenderme o... -le miró entrecerrando los ojos el aludido.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Remus, tú eres un tipo decente, dogmático, y un seguidor de normas. -Sirius mantenía suspendida una rebanada de pie de uvas en su mano.-Eres del tipo de personas que existe para recordarle las reglas a tipos como...

-Tú -sonrió Lupin.

-Exacto. -Todos rieron sin poder evitar suspirar, al parecer más suspirabas a medida que crecías, solo que no lo notabas.

-¿Sabes quién esta buena?

-¿Quién? -preguntó colagusano mirando a ambos lados. Esa era la habilidad de Sirius Black, cambiar de tema con la misma sagacidad con la que cambiaba de novia o mejor decir… _cita_.

-Dominique Killiam.

Todos desviaron la mirada hacia ella, era una chica de cabello negro, sentada a en la mesa Ravenclaw. La gemela de Toni Killiam, una niña tan preciosa que parecía ser la figura de algún cuento del Renacimiento, un rostro de la idílica nobleza.

* * *

Las clases comenzaron, se podía entender que era una rutina de lo más usual. Clases, risas y bromas. La masa juvenil ahora se dirigía a Defensa contra las artes oscuras, el curso favorito de tres chicos que habían esperado con impaciencia, el salón estaba como siempre, los ánimos y los rostros; solo había algo distinto.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Mark Renton y este año seré su profesor de DCAO - se presentó el nuevo maestro.

-Eso ya lo había dicho Dumbledore. -le susurró en broma Black a su amigo de anteojos quien rápidamente esbozaba una sonrisa de burla.

-Pero no hare la típica y aburrida introducción... -sonrió colocando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja. Era un escoces alto, de cabello castaño, ojos azules y un gran magnetismo, no sólo porque era atractivo. -Coincidiré con muchos en que lo que más desean este año, es aprender lo que les ayude a sobrevivir en el mundo real, donde no hay juegos. Este año entenderán la diferencia entre lanzar un hechizo de práctica, para una buena calificación... Con lanzar un hechizo para proteger tu vida... Para defender al ser querido... Atacar y asumir las consecuencias. -los alumnos lo escuchaban absortos, el hombre estaba sentado sobre su escritorio, y la túnica negra lo hacía ver majestuoso.

-Joder... -inmune a Sirius quien no bostezaba aún, pero estaba a poco.

-Espero entiendan su misión este año... Asumir el curso como parte de su vida... Y no sólo como un curso para presentar en sus EXTASIS...

-¿No había dicho que no se echaría con el discurso aburrido? -Sirius le susurró a James -Estoy a punto de enfermarme...

-¿Sirius Black? -le llamó Mark Renton.

-¿Si?

-Usted es el famoso Sirius Black, he escuchado mucho...

-¿En serio? Yo no he escuchado nada de usted, Señor. -le sonrió indómito, pero con el tono de voz adecuado. Ya conocía sus cinismos.

-Lo sé -sonrió ampliamente y miró al muchacho con afinidad fraternal, eso hiso exasperar a Black. -Hace un mes que regrese a Londres. Estuve muchos años alejado del Reino Unido.

-¿Por qué, Señor? -preguntó Lily Evans con propiedad.

-Cosas del Ministerio. -respondió el profesor poniéndose de pie.

* * *

-No te pareció bueno...

-No dije eso, colagusano.-refutó Black. -solo digo que el discursito del "mundo real", fue cansado... Prefiero la acción. -sonrió él sentándose en un muro de piedra y echando su mochila a un lado.

-Tú quieres acción nada más. -bufó James irónico.

-Uy sí, yo solamente. -respondió canuto con sarcasmo. Remus acomodó su mochila a un lado de él y acomodándose al lado de James lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. -respondió.

-No sabes mentirnos, lunático. -le codeó James.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Bueno... -quiso intervenir Peter pero James continuo obviándolo.

-Lo dices por esta chuchería. -James sacaba la insignia de Premio anual de su túnica. Lupin lo miraba con los ojos entrecortados, ahora sí hablaba en serio y era una invitación a compartirlo. - Estoy bien... No es la gran cosa.

-Seguro... En un mes estarás castigándome. -Black se colgaba de su cuello y bostezaba.

-No hables idioteces... Aunque no es mala idea... Podrías transcribir mis tareas. -rio recibiendo un codazo de Sirius. Los estudiantes caminaban apurados hacia el comedor, casi era hora de almorzar. Algunas niñas de cuarto desfilaban frente a Sirius y James, con sus "inocentes" sonrisas los observaban.

-¡Killiam! -Sirius casi grito, sus amigos levantaron la mirada y la muchacha mencionada se detuvo acompañada de tres amigas, las cuales sonreían al ver a Sirius Black.

-Hola. -saludó Dominique, al igual que su hermano, ella lucía una especial belleza.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Pues... -miró de soslayo a sus embelesadas amigas y prosiguió -Bien...

-No, eso júralo. -le miró de pies a cabeza, pero con tanta elegancia que no podías casi considerarlo un descaro y ella sonrió de la misma manera, que no se podía considerar estúpido. Ella sonrió como acostumbrada a los abordajes, tan usual ya que era bella. Sí, algo petulante. Pero fue criada así.

-No me digas que vas a...- James vio irse a la prefecta ravenclaw. - ¿Sí?

-Pues no lo sé -bostezó Sirius echándose para atrás mientras colagusano lo miraba con los ojos tiritando.

-Yo sí sé algo... -Remus logró atraer sus miradas. -Clase de pociones después de comer.

-No me lo recuerdes -dijo James poniéndose de pie y suspirando.

-Si quieren ser aurores, van a necesitar un EXTASIS de Pociones... Vamos -les dijo Lupin caminando hacia el gran comedor. Sirius se echó la mochila a la espalda observando a Lupin, definitivamente seria el tipo más elocuente que conocería en su vida.

* * *

-¿Me estás escuchando? –Lily frunció el ceño al ver a James como ocultaba un bostezo tras su pluma.

-Sí lo hago. –respondió James con una falsa dignidad. –Lily sólo déjame el pergamino y me lo aprenderé.

-¿En serio?

-Sí… en serio. –asintió relajando sus brazos y viéndola escribir algo. Su otra mano tamboriteaba y su boca se movía como si leyera muy bajito; como le encantaba.

-No me mires así. –le dijo la pelirroja.

-No puedo. –alzó sus hombros y Lily le parecía impactante esa manera libre de expresarse, no se trataba de simple sinceridad, era un chico tan directo y su escudo o su autocensura a veces desaparecía cuando él estaba merodeando cerca de ella. -¿Qué haremos en Hogsmade? Estaba pensando que podríamos ir a…

-¿Hogsmade? Falta muchos días para la primera visita. –Lily continuaba escribiendo, su reunión como premios anuales estaba dilatándose. –Espera… _haremos…_ ¿Haremos? –lo miró con sus ojos esmeralda.

-Es sólo una manera diferente de invitarte a salir. –sonrió Potter.

-James… tenemos que planear la reunión de prefectos, sólo concéntrate. –desvió su mirada.

-Un día de estos voy a cansarme de invitarte a salir… y vas arrepentirte mucho. –James hablaba tan serio que era imposible no sonreír por su cinismo. Evans suspiró sin poder ocultar una risita divertida, se formó dos hoyuelos que detuvieron el corazón de James y deseó besarla ahí mismo, profesando que a ella también se le detuviera el corazón. –Vamos… dime algo. –entrecerró los ojos mirando los labios rosados de la premio anual.

-¿Qué voy a decirte? –Lily no obviaba el magnetismo, le gustaba, sí lo hacía. Le gustaba desde hace tiempo, pero no estaba segura de acceder a algo con él, era James Potter, por mucho tiempo el sujeto de sus disgustos; luego la resolución de que era el ser más distinto a ella, como la noche y el día; y al conocerlo más, descubrió que en esas diferencias habían radicado esos sentimientos que la estaban haciendo, en ese momento, ver los labios de James Potter. No entendía cómo es que ambos habían callado y miraban sus labios.

-¡James! –exclamó Black golpeando la puerta y entrando al salón de prefectos, obviamente rompiendo lo que sea que había estado a punto de pasar.

-Maldición… -susurró Potter degollando en su imaginación a su mejor amigo. Lily carraspeó nerviosa y volvió a su pergamino. –Oye, cuando se toca… debes esperar a ver si puedes entrar.

-No me vengas con esas tonterías y las veces que entras al baño sin tocar, no creas que no me doy cuenta que lo haces a propósito.

-Calla pervertido ¿Quién querría verte desnudo? –James hacia un rostro de fingido asco.

-¿Tienes tiempo? –sonrió descaradamente.

-Aunque me encantaría seguir escuchándolos, Sirius estas interrumpiendo nuestra reunión. –resopló Lily.

-Tranquila Evans, que lo que menos quiero es estar aquí en _su_ reunión. –Sirius sonrió y se aproximó a James. –Cornamenta, tu aviso está listo.

-¿Quién lo escribió?

-Lunático.

-Entonces está bien. –Potter asentía seguro.

-Míralo porque luego no quiero idioteces de "ay falta esto". –lo imitó chillonamente. James entrecerró los ojos y tomando el pedazo de pergamino lo revisó rápidamente.

-Está bien, solo cuélgalo en el mural de avisos de la sala común. –dijo James asintiendo.

-¿Crees que soy tu elfo doméstico? –le miró divertido.

-Canuto, no me jodas y anda. –Sirius frunció los labios notando que no podía molestarlo. Veía la ansiedad en los ojos de James y si de algo se enorgullecía de la amistad con Potter era que podía leer esos ojos _inservibles,_ como lo molestaba por sus gafas. Leía un "lárgate algo iba a pasar con Evans."

-¿De qué es el aviso? –preguntó Lily cuando el chico de los ojos grises había ya cerrado la puerta.

-Haremos audición para un nuevo buscador.

-Es cierto, Williams se graduó el año pasado. –dijo Evans refiriéndose al ex integrante del equipo de Quidditch de su casa.

* * *

Remus Lupin estaba decidido a perfeccionar su horario este año, no podía escapársele nada. Su cargo como prefecto, era además uno de los encargados del club de duelo, la luna, los EXTASIS y su empeño en apoyar a James en su nuevo rol como Premio Anual; lo habían resuelto en esta decisión. No dejaría que nada distraiga su mente, estaba encaminando. Tomó los libros de la estantería y se sentó acomodando su pergamino donde había anotado la bibliografía de este año para Encantamientos. Al levantar la mirada, se dio cuenta de Snape y Mucilber hablando muy serios, en realidad siempre había un halo de frialdad y mesura en ellos, al igual que sus amigos. Desvió la mirada pensando en la teoría de Sirius, _"Ellos ya son mortifagos, lunático. Y eso incluye al apretado de mi hermano."_ Escuchaba la voz de Black y suspiró por la situación. Si se buscaba limpiar el mundo mágico de las sangres sucias ¿Qué le harían a él siendo un mestizo y encima un licántropo?

-Mejor no pienses en eso, Remus. –se dijo para sí mismo.

-¿Y qué piensas? –Le dijo Mildred Swan sentándose a su lado.

-Nada. –sonrió él sorprendido.

-Creo que importune con mi pregunta. –mordió los labios y Lupin lo negaba. La chica abría un libro y un pedazo de pergamino.

-"Conversaciones con los muertos". –recitó Lupin el título del libro.

-Es un libro muggle.

-Sí, ya lo terminé y ahora me ha guiado a otro que estoy esperando me llegue. –Mildred era una chica muy enigmática, estaba completamente fascinada con el mundo muggle. Siempre la veía leyendo literatura muggle o algo relacionado a ello. -¿Y de qué trata?

-Pues es algo que me ha estado obsesionando desde el verano. –sonrió atando su cabello en una coleta y acomodando sus lentes. –Los 21 gramos que pierde el cuerpo cuando fallece, lo leí en uno de los cuentos de este libro.

-¿21 gramos?

-Sí, nosotros sabemos de la existencia de seres después de la muerte… ahí está Sir Nicholas. –sonrió la chica. –Pero hay algo más allá. Esos 21 gramos, se dice, que es el peso del alma. Cuando se muere, indiscutiblemente el cuerpo pierde esa cantidad de peso ¿Y adónde va? Es el alma, el alma que no queda encerrada en un limbo entre este mundo y el otro. No. Va a un lugar o quizás…

-¿Quizás…? –Lupin estaba como hipnotizado, la historia era atrayente pero más aún la pasión con la que lo contaba.

-Eso es lo que me intriga. Hay un libro "El pesador de almas", mi madre me lo enviará ya que lo mencionaron aquí ,-dijo mostrando el libro-, y ahí hablan… que ese peso puede ser encaminado y utilizado para otras cosas… -dijo Mildred en un susurro.

-¿Qué cosas?

-No lo sé… -sonrió mirando la tapa de su libro. -Es lo que quiero descubrir. Y quiero aprovechar antes que nos hundan de tareas.

-Suerte. –sonrió encantado de escucharla, era simplemente adorable-petrificante esa nueva pasión por la muerte que tenía.

-Gracias.

-Tienes que hacerlo… -decía un chico rubio a una muchacha que asentía decidida. Habían una porción de la casa de Gryffindor leyendo una noticia en el mural.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Mildred entrando a la sala común junto a Remus.

-Ah… creo que Sirius ya colocó el aviso de la audición para un nuevo buscador. –le respondió viendo a varios chicos aproximándose al mural de avisos de la pieza.

Los más decididos se apuntaban en el pergamino colgado al lado del aviso, en dos semanas serían las audiciones y James estaba resuelto a ganar la copa este año, su cierre perfecto en su último curso.

-Deberías probar. -dijo Mike Fritz a su amigo Toni Killiam. Tenía los brazos cruzados y rascaba su barbilla fingiendo desinterés.

-¿Yo en quidditch? -bufó el muchacho apoyándose a una antigua mesa de caoba. Sus compañeros seguían inscribiéndose. Toni miró el aviso y cerró los ojos, no era del tipo que se apasionaba por algo, prefería ser volátil y despreocupado.

* * *

Una vez en la habitación, Sirius reposaba aún con su uniforme sobre su desordenada cama, cerraba los ojos y definitivamente tenías un poco bajo los ánimos. Aun no sabía el por qué. Peter releía su redacción de Herbologia, Remus guardaba los libros que usaría mañana y James escribía en un pergamino.

-Cornamenta. -dijo Sirius incorporándose. -Como que me ha entrado un antojo de crema de avellanas. Vamos a la cocina.

-¿Ahora? -preguntó sin despegar sus ojos del pergamino.

-Sí. -bostezó tocando ya el pomo de la puerta.

-Tío, quizás mas tarde. Sino acabo esta mierda que le prometí a Lily, me gritará... Y prefiero verla aceptar mi gran responsabilidad... ¿Le pueden ver la carita que pondrá cuando vea que hice lo que pensó que no haría? -Remus sonrió más bien viendo la carita que ponía su amigo, Peter asintió optimista y Sirius lo miró asqueado.

-Sí seguro... Ya que colagusano no vendrá por su redacción y Remus me recitara la normativa si se lo pido, iré solo _cuatro ojos_ sin dignidad. -se burló Black cerrando la puerta tras los insultos de su mejor amigo. En realidad, no iba a decir que Potter estaba cambiando o madurando, pero ya las cosas no estaban como antes. Se debía quizás al hecho de su distintivo como Premio Anual, debido a su amor absoluto a la perfecta Lily Evans o de plano estaba creciendo y las travesuras tenían caducidad. James era el tipo más sincero y real que había conocido y por ello sólo de broma decía que si Evans se lo pedía, James se peinaría. -Que horrible... -sacudió los hombros bajando por las escaleras hacia su sala común.

* * *

-Deberías hacerlo. -Mike mordía su labio asintiendo. -Emplear tu tiempo para que valga la pena. –le insistía. -Y mira que podrías pasar tiempo con James Potter. -entrecerró los ojos mientras le brillaban los ojos.

-Por enésima vez...-le miró Toni Killiam de reojo. -No sé aún lo del Quidditch y lo otro... Él persigue a Evans y no... -volteó hacía el rostro de su mejor amigo. -Al rojo carmesí como tú.-rió recibiendo un almohadazo de su amigo.

-Quien sabe, todo el mundo dice que Filch conseguirá una cita antes que Evans acepte salir con Potter. -Mike suspiró.

-Y antes que Mike Fritz consiga una cita con James Potter, yo me volveré Ministro de Magia. -rió burlonamente.

-Ya vas a empezar con tus sarcasmos, me voy a dormir Toni. -el chico se levantó al mismo tiempo que se percataba de la presencia de Sirius, paso por su lado y Black lo miro irse.

-Es tu amigo ¿no? -canuto se sentó frente a Killiam y bostezó. La sala común estaba desierta por la hora.

-Sí. -asintió cruzándose de brazos.

-Es un poquito... -Sirius hacia un gesto que quizás solo él podía entender. -¿no?

-No te entendí, tío. -carcajeó Toni adivinando a que se refería.

-Un afeminado. -le susurró. -Una nenita...

-La verdad no lo sé. -dijo Toni con solemnidad. -Y si lo es, no soy de su tipo menos mal. -Se miraron por unos segundos y rieron. -Es un mundo libre ¿sabes?

-Sí, pero que no lo sea en mi mundo.- carraspeó con su voz más varonil.

-No lo creo... -Toni se ponía de pie y se decidió a inscribirse.

-¿Vas a audicionar? Oh sí, recuerdo que el año pasado te fue bien con la escoba en la semana de juegos.

-Sí pero no sé. No soy bueno con los equipos y eso... -frunció sus labios ya arrepintiéndose.

-Toni hombre, tampoco es para tanto. Quizás seas el nuevo miembro. -Sirius le palmeo el hombro y lo animó. Killiam sacó una cigarrera plateada de su túnica y ofreciéndole un cigarrillo a Black, buscó un encendedor de su bolsillo.

-¿Los fumaste antes?

-Sí, James y yo trajimos unas cuantas después que fuimos a Londres.

-Tengo esta cosa muggle. Esta mejor que hacer fuego con la varita. -Killiam prendió uno y le alcanzó el fuego a la altura de Sirius quien se inclinó para encender su cigarrillo. -¿Donde esta Potter? Qué raro que no esté contigo. -calo hondamente exhalando el humo a un lado.

-Haciendo esa mierda que hacen los premios anuales.

-Estoy sorprendido que sea el Premio Anual. Pensé que sería Lupin.

-Yo también, Lunático es de esa madera.

-¿Lunático? -preguntó Toni. -Más bien parece el más cuerdo de ustedes -rió soltando el humo.

-Te sorprenderías...-susurró Sirius colgando el cigarrillo en sus labios.

-Bueno… voy a dormir… -bostezó Toni caminando hacía las escaleras acompañado de Sirius.

* * *

-¿Y cómo sabes que es confiable? –dijo Regulus como un inquisidor.

-Porque sí… -respondió Antonin Dolohov doblando un pergamino. –El Señor Tenebroso confía en esta persona…

-Entonces no discutamos. –acotó Snape. –Ya vámonos… -un grupo de Slytherin seguían despiertos en la sala común, con un simple encantamiento habían cuidado su secreta reunión.

-Yo seguiré pendiente… muy de cerca…-susurró el menor Black.

-Esta persona es perfecta… nadie jamás desconfiaría…

* * *

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Hola, espero les guste la historia y que dejen un comentario porque es genial saber que piensan..._

 _xoxo_

 _Billie_


End file.
